familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Baron Ashburton
Baron Ashburton, of Ashburton in the County of Devon, is a title that has been created twice, once in the Peerage of Great Britain and once in the Peerage of the United Kingdom. Since 1835, the title has been held by members of the Baring family. History The first creation came in the Peerage of Great Britain 1782 in favour of the barrister and Whig politician Sir John Dunning. This creation became extinct in 1823 on the death of his son, the second Baron. The title was revived in the Peerage of the United Kingdom in 1835 for the financier and Tory politician Alexander Baring. He was the first cousin of the last holder of the 1782 creation. A member of the distinguished Baring family, Lord Ashburton was the second son of Sir Francis Baring, 1st Baronet, the uncle of Francis Baring, 1st Baron Northbrook, Evelyn Baring, 1st Earl of Cromer, and Edward Baring, 1st Baron Revelstoke, and the great-uncle of Thomas Baring, 1st Earl of Northbrook, and Evelyn Baring, 1st Baron Howick of Glendale. Lord Ashburton was succeeded by his eldest son, the second Baron. He held office in the second Tory administration of Sir Robert Peel. His younger brother, the third Baron, represented Thetford in the House of Commons. The town of Ashburton, New Zealand, is named after him. He was succeeded by his eldest son, the fourth Baron, who also sat as Member of Parliament for Thetford. His son, Francis Baring, succeeded as the fifth Baron in 1889. The fifth Baron was married twice; his second wife, Frances Donnelley, having been one of Broadway's celebrated "Florodora" sextet in New York. His only son, Alexander Baring, the sixth Baron, was a member of the Hampshire County Council and Lord Lieutenant of Hampshire. the title is held by the latter's son, the seventh Baron. He is a prominent businessman. As a descendant of Sir Francis Baring, 1st Baronet, he is also in remainder to this title, which is now held by his kinsman, the Baron Northbrook. Both the 6th and the 7th Barons were appointed Knights of the Garter. The Hon. Guy Baring, younger son of the fourth Baron, was a soldier and Conservative politician. His son Giles Baring was a successful cricketer. The family seat is The Grange, near Northington, Hampshire. Barons Ashburton, first creation (1782) of Dunning, Barons Ashburton: Bendy sinister of eight or and vert, overall a lion rampant sable.]] *John Dunning, 1st Baron Ashburton (1731–1783) *Richard Barré Dunning, 2nd Baron Ashburton (1782–1823) Coat of arms *Arms: Bendy sinister of eight or and vert, overall a lion rampant sable. *Crest: On a wreath, an antelope's head couped proper, attired, or. *Supporters: Two antelopes proper, attired, hoofed, and charged on the breast with an acorn slipped proper, and gorged with collars, bendy of eight, or and vert. *Motto: Studiis et rebus honestis ("for studies and other honest pursuits") Barons Ashburton, second creation (1835) of Baring, as borne by John Baring, 7th Baron Ashburton (second creation), as a Knight of the Garter: Azure, on a fess or a cross pattée fitchée of the first in chief a bear's head couped proper muzzled and gorged of the second. The Baring arms otherwise have no charge on the fess.Montague-Smith, P. W. (ed.), Debrett's Peerage, Baronetage, Knightage and Companionage, Kelly's Directories Ltd, Kingston-upon-Thames, 1968, p. 82.]] *Alexander Baring, 1st Baron Ashburton (1774–1848) *(William) Bingham Baring, 2nd Baron Ashburton (1799–1864) *Francis Baring, 3rd Baron Ashburton (1800–1868) *Alexander Hugh Baring, 4th Baron Ashburton (1835–1889) *Francis Denzil Edward Baring, 5th Baron Ashburton (1866–1938) *Alexander Francis St Vincent Baring, 6th Baron Ashburton (1898–1991) *John Francis Harcourt Baring, 7th Baron Ashburton (b. 1928) The heir apparent is the present holder's son, the Hon. Mark Francis Robert Baring (b. 1958). The heir apparent's heir apparent is his son, Frederick Charles Francis Baring (b. 1990). Coat of arms *Arms: Azure, on a fess or a cross pattée fitchée of the first in chief a bear's head coupedHere shown ''erased. Bear's head shown couped on the Banner of Alexander Baring, 6th Baron Ashburton (died 1991), KG, in Winchester Cathedral. proper muzzled and gorged of the second''. *Crest: A five rays star Erminois between two wings Argent. *Supporters: On either side a bear proper muzzled gorged Or, a chain affixed thereto passing between the forelegs and reflexed over the back also Or, the bear charged on the shoulder with a cross patée fitchée also Or. *Motto: Virtus in arduis ("fortitude under difficulties")[http://www.cracroftspeerage.co.uk/online/content/ashburton1835.htm , Ashburton Baron (UK, 1835)], Cracroft's Peerage tinctures. Retrieved 19 December 2013.Image of correct arms (right) St George's Chapel. Retrieved 19 December 2013.[http://www.europeanheraldry.org/united-kingdom/families/families-f/house-baring/ House of Baring] . European Heraldry tinctures. Retrieved 19 December 2013.Crest of the Baron Ashburton. Heraldic Sculptor. Retrieved 19 December 2013. Male-line family tree (née Baring) 1744–1809|JD1B='John Dunning 1st Baron Ashburton' 1731–1783}} ' 1782–1823}} ' 1799–1864|FB3B='Francis Baring ' 1800–1868}} See also *Baron Northbrook *Baron Revelstoke *Earl of Cromer *Baron Howick of Glendale Notes References *Kidd, Charles, Williamson, David (editors). Debrett's Peerage and Baronetage (1990 edition). New York: St Martin's Press, 1990, * External links * Category:Extinct baronies in the Peerage of Great Britain Category:Baronies in the Peerage of the United Kingdom *Ashburton Category:Noble titles created in 1782 Category:Noble titles created in 1835